The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fisnics Sweet Red’.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany and Moncarapacho, Portugal. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new medium-sized Impatiens cultivars with an early to medium flowering response and large rounded flowers with attractive coloration.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 1998 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Alexis, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/765,324, abandoned, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number K98-4090-11, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisnics Sweet Red was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal in April, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Moncarapacho, Portugal, since July, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.